One Day We Will Meet Again
by obsessivefangirl0302
Summary: All throughout my life, we moved to new places, met new people, made new friends. They were all different in so many ways but one thing they all had in common was their last words before I left them 'We will meet again.' (one-shot)


I had just moved to a new country called America and am currently residing in Jump City, California. It is a very peaceful city; in the high society quadrant anyway.

After a fight with my older sister (which commonly happens) because of the room assignments. Let us just say some rather harsh words were exchanged as to why we left Italy. Now, I am walking on the sidewalk on Main Street.

I sighed, "Why cannot anyone understand me?" I looked down towards the ground and turn into an alley. Really, not one human being on this country understands me, except my tiger Silkie. I have had him since I had been 8 and was living in Africa with my friend Gar.

* * *

His real name is Garfield Mark Logan but he appreciates being called Gar. Gar is a couple years younger than me. He has brown eyes and brown hair. When we moved to Africa I was the age of 7 and although I despise the idea admitting it, I was terrified. Not the culture, Father and Mother made us move a lot, but of all the wild animals. I remember I had thought the elephants and rhinoceroses would stampede our house into piles of dirt and a lion would eat all of us in our sleep. Gar taught me how to care for the ill-fallen animals, how to properly care for them and that they are more than just stinky poop. He also taught me to embrace and be one with nature. Gar was like a little brother to me, he could always make me laugh and feel better whenever he pleases. Sadly, all good things must come to an end. When I was 10, we moved again. I will always be grateful for Gar, without him I would have never gotten Silkie.

During one of our many 'adventures' on the numerous wild animal reserves, we found a bounty hunter shooting a tiger. We sadly were not quick enough though. The bounty hunter hurriedly fled when he noticed us. Gar and I instantly called Gar's parents because they are the zoologists in charge of the reserve at the time. They had looked at the limp body because they had heard a cry from underneath. They had found a small cub underneath his mother's body. When my parents had questioned me what I wanted for my birthday, I had eagerly asked for the baby tiger cub we had found. In the beginning, they were reluctant but eventually agreed.

As a goodbye present, Gar gave me a collar with Silkie's mother's tooth attached to the collar. As the private jet prepared for takeoff, I glanced at Gar outside, he mouthed 'We will meet again.'

* * *

India is where we moved next. I met Rachel Roth during our stay. Rachel has purple hair, amethyst eyes and a red gemstone on the middle of her pale forehead. She is only a year younger than me. Like me, she is an heiress of a gigantic company. Rachel and I are polar opposites; she taught me all about dark poetry, reading and meditation. She also taught me how to be calm in stressful situations, to tap into my inner self before unleashing my anger towards others. She was like a sister to me, helping me throughout my (many) troubles. For example, my first heartbreak because my crush still believed in cooties, my fights with my siblings, going through puberty (my first zit) and many more. I will always be grateful for my time in India, for her offer of friendship, her sister ship.

Our last day, I bawled all throughout the evening until we were to depart. Rachel and I decided to have one last lunch together.

'Kori," Rachel sighed, 'it's going to be alright'

'Rachel, I do not know what I would do without you' I bawled out then lunged myself at her.

She gently patted my back; she really wasn't one for affections, 'Kori you're over-reacting,' she smiled at me, 'I promise you, we will meet again'

* * *

We moved to Brazil when I was 13. I met Victor Stone or Vic during one of my brother's, Ryan's, soccer games. Victor has a prosthetic leg because of a car accident. It also cost the life of his mother. He is bald with big brown eyes, and has a big build. Vic is 2 years older than me. His dad is one of the main scientists at S.T.A.R. Labs. Vic taught me all about computers, how to build robots and basically anything that needs any electricity, he also taught me no matter what you look like, it's the inside beauty that matters and there will always be someone who will care. He is like the older brother. He would always glare at my many…suitors and comfort me through my 'after-break-up-heart-break' and conflict violence upon any poor unsuspecting boy who decides to inflict pain upon me. For that I will always be grateful.

The last day on Brazil, I of course bawled my eyes out. Victor was helping Ryan pack things because as always, he left procrastinated. Vic had me in a tight hug while rubbing my back.

'Kori, you are a tough girl. You can do this,' Victor told me.

I stepped out of our hug and wiped my eyes and nose. I sniffed, 'Victor, I do not know if I can. Who will be my protector? Who will cheer and scream booyah when Ryan scores a goal? Who will inflict pain to the boys who would try to harm me? Who would-'

He merely chuckled and wrapped his muscular arms around me, 'don't worry lil' lady, we will meet again.'

I only stayed in Brazil for a year and moved to France for a couple months and left for Italy. Yes, I had many friends everywhere I went, but I will always remember those 3.

* * *

I heard a rustle behind me, "Hey baby, you're right, I don't understand you. How about we go to my place and get to know each other better? What do you say?" A guy with blonde almost white hair, stormy grey eyes and a muscular body, came up to where I was reminiscing and grabbed my arm. I began to struggle but the boy apparently liked this and smirked.

"Let her go Xavier, still can't believe the #1 player of Jump City stooped as low as this," A teenaged boy said. I cannot see anything of his except his silhouette.

"Well ever since Barbara cheated on you with me, my cred isn't exactly the best and it's been a week since she broke up with me. Come on Richie, even you can't last that long," Xavier taunted. Something inside Richie (I am guessing that was his name) must have snapped because he attacked. I closed my eyes and waited. A sickening thud reached my ears and but I still refused to my open my eyes. Footsteps coming closer and if possible squeezed my eyes tighter.

"It's okay, you're safe now," Richie whispered. I snapped my eyes open. The next thing I knew, I jumped and hugged him. My action both shocked us.

"Thank you," I whispered back. I stepped out of the hug and held out my hand. "Korinna Anders but my friends call me Kori,"

He looked at my hand before clasping it with his own, Richard or Dick Grayson, you could call me either one," he responded. We soon let go afterwards.

"Thank you for saving me Richard," I said. We began to walk but I have no clue where.

"You're welcome Kori. I could call you that…right?" He asked unsure. I merely nodded and giggled. "I was on my way to the Pizza Palace to meet some friends when I heard you scream," I did not realize I screamed. "Are you new here?" I nodded. "Would you like to meet them?" Again I nodded. We spent the next ten minutes walking to the Pizza Palace talking about our lives, except for the fact I am a business man's daughter. I learned he loves to exercise and martial arts. He also wants to become a detective as his future career. Richard's inky black hair is spiked up while his eyes are covered in sunglasses. He is a year older than I am.

We finally arrived at the Pizza Palace. Richard grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs. I could hear two voices, a deep one shouting "MEAT", the other, high pitched shrieked "TOFU". I looked at Richard, tilting my head curiously. He rolled his eyes and grinned at me. I did not notice bit he is still holding my wrist as he pulled me outside.

"Stay behind me," he whispered. I obediently did as I was told as he put both arms around me so I cannot move. I will not say this, EVER, but I enjoy the feeling of his arms around me. He cleared his throat once at the table; it didn't work. He yelled, "If you shut, I'll pay for the pizza! He moved me so I could see them.

There were 10 people, 3 of which I recognize. Rachel jumped up and rushed to hug me. Garfield followed and then Victor. We were all hugging, while Gar and Vic were bawling. We separated and I heard Rachel sniffle, which is pretty unlikely because she practically shows no emotion.

"I haven't seen you since India Kori and I missed you so much," Rachel exclaimed in that monotone of hers while wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, little lady, why didn't you tell us? Is Ryan with you? I want to teach him some moves," He wiggled his eyebrows and pretended to be playing soccer. I nodded and laughed.

"Hey Kor, is Silkie with you? I miss ol' stripes," Gar piped in with his signature grin.

"I laughed, "Of course, I would never go without him," I missed my friends. I looked over to a smiling yet confused Richard. I ran and hugged him. "Thank you, I how you say, 'owe you' twice now," he looked even more confused.

Did I miss something?" He asked. I was introduced to Wally West, Jennifer Hex, Kole Weathers, Isiah Crockett and Karen Beecher, Vic's girlfriend soon after. "okay so Kori is the heiress of Anders Corp. and And'r hotel chain. Not to mention Luand'r, you mother's business products. She travelled to Africa when she was 7 and met Gar. You two found a tiger and named him Silkie. She was 10 when she moved to India and met Rachel, 13 when she moved to Brazil and met Vic, moved to France when she was 14 and Italy. Now Kori is 16 and she now lives in America," Richard explained. We all nodded.

"Gar you did not say you wished to see Silkie?" I questioned. He in return nodded eagerly. "Let us go!" I exclaimed.

My sister will not be pleased when she sees us.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Here is another one-shot. It has nothing to do with My Dream Angel. I might do another one related to this one about how Victor, Rachel and Garfield came to Jump. Tell me what you think!


End file.
